


Lines Draw in Pleasure

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-07
Updated: 2008-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fantasies of John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lines Draw in Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... so I said I should have special dispensation for writing a very rare pairing, requiring a minimum word count of 362 before being eligible for art! Lavvyan, BlueSpirit_star and the_Cephalopod - evil people! - encouraged me to reach my target!

Alone at last, he sighed and dropped down onto the bed, smiling as he reached for the long, slim pencil waiting for him upon clean, white sheets. He’d been thinking of this moment all day, dreaming of the pleasure he and pencil would share, away from prying eyes. He took a moment to allow the tension of the day to slip away, closing his eyes and allowing muscles to slowly relax.

He cradled the pencil gently in one hand as a finger traced over the spiked black eraser head, and then down the slim neck to tease against the military mark of ownership etched in silver, dog tag-shapes upon the black-covered body. He moaned in pleasure as his finger glided over rough and smooth, catching on tiny nubs, going lower to dip into the small indentation midway. He wrapped his hand around the shaft, blunt fingers feeling too large and clumsy where normally they were so elegant on PDA and laptop.

Rodney stroked up and down, up and down, drawing the pencil to his lips and bestowing gentle nibbles on the hard wood as he pondered over what they could do together, how far they could go, how much pleasure they could find in this. His teeth caught, leaving small furrows and bite marks as he rubbed the shaft between his fingers before pressing pencil down against the flat sheets, drawing lines of pleasure from the tip as it teased and caressed the sheet beneath it.

Faster, faster, they moved together, pain and ecstasy exploding from the tip as mind and body were drawn together, coming to completion as the last desperate stroke brought welcome relief flooding through Rodney.

He sighed, dropping pencil to the sheet, his hand lax, covering the slim form with weary gentleness as he stroked the still warm shaft, head bowed in satisfaction. His eyes drooped closed, head lowering to rest over his pencil-covering hand, feeling the hard press of wood against his cheek and welcoming the slight discomfort, wanting to be close.

"Ah, John," he sighed.

When he slept, he dreamed of all the joy that lay ahead, of lazy evenings stretched out on the bed, the sheets beneath them marked with evidence of sated pleasure and need.

END

 

*


End file.
